Frozen Hearts
by LeahsLullaby
Summary: Kyoko as Setsu is just becoming aware of how important she is to Ren / Cain  when suddenly, Reino appears and rips her from his side. Will Ren's darkness take over upon seeing the one he loves scarred forever? Warning: Contains NCS
1. Chapter 1: Taken

Kyoko, or rather, Setsu, found herself leaning against the wall, watching from the sidelines once again as Ren Tsuruga made the startling transformation from Cain to BJ. His piercing eyes sent chills down her spine as he stalked toward Murasame with an aura of utter bloodlust. His cloak fanned out behind him in the most menacing way as he moved forward, his long arms reaching out until one of his hands wrapped around his victim's neck. The look on Murasame's face was one of complete terror. Setsu was sure that look didn't come from acting. It was pure fear that shone in his eyes. It was understandable though. Her Nii-san was quite the actor. Not only that, but he wasn't completely acting either.

The director yelled "CUT" and Cain released Murasame, who was now trembling, sweat rolling down his face. "Great job, Cain. I really thought you were going to kill him!" the director praised Setsu's Nii-san. He didn't seem to care however and brushed off the comment, making his way to the side of his little sister. "Big brother really can be scary sometimes" Setsu commented, hiking one leg up on the wall behind her. Cain merely furrowed his brow in that complicated expression he had been making a lot lately.

Kyoko had been assigned on this job to play the part of Cain Heel's sister. Though she wasn't quite sure what to expect, she had accepted. Before long, she found herself in a complicated tug-of-war between Ren and himself. Tsuruga was battling something, and she wasn't quite sure what. But seeing the darkness that radiated from him while he was portraying BJ and Cain, Kyoko could feel how serious it was.

Setsu looked up at her brother, who stood by her side. She wanted to help him in any way that she could. That night when he approached her with such sad eyes, like he would dissipate into nothing if she refused him, it was heartbreaking to watch. Cain's eyes met Setsu's for a moment and the frustration in his eyes melted away into something much softer. He reached out and touched her blond and pink hair, letting his hand rest on her cheek. "I'm fine. As long as you're by my side, there's nothing to worry about." He said softly.

By now, Kyoko had gotten very much used to the physical contact between Setsu and Cain. She smiled and closed her eyes, laying her own hand over his. "I'm not going anywhere, Nii-san", she replied. After a moment, one of the crew members awkwardly approached them, not quite sure how to interrupt such an intimate moment. Cain reluctantly let his hand slide down from Setsu's face, caressing her hair as it went, before falling back to his side. "What?" He asked the man, slightly annoyed. He swallowed nervously and Setsu couldn't help but find it a little amusing the way everybody on set reacted to her brother. "The director wants to speak to you privately. It should only take about an hour, then you're free to leave" The crew member said, rushing off soon after the words left his mouth. Cain didn't move, as if a chain connected him to Setsu's side.

"Go on, I'll just head to the store and buy what we need for dinner. I'll meet you at the apartment later." Setsu said, knowing her brother was hesitant to leave. He turned and looked at her with disapproval. "It's alright, I'll be just down the street...unless you want to skip and just leave work early?" Setsu suggested. Of course, Tsuruga was still Cain Heel, and he would always take his job seriously. So, naturally, skipping work was out of the question. Kyoko knew this, and used it against him.

"I'll see you in an hour." Cain replied, running a gloved hand through her hair one last time. "Stay out of trouble."

With that, he walked off to meet with the director. Setsu let out a breath and fixed her now tousled hair. Before she left, she wanted to stop by the soda machine to grab something to drink. Of course, Murasame was there, annoying as ever. He was impossible to get rid of. Setsu merely brushed past him and inserted her money into the machine. He was going on with his usual questions about her and Nii-san. "Bug off" Setsu said, grabbing her soda from the machine and popping it open. She pointed it at the annoying guy and it sprayed all over his shirt. "-Hey!" He cried out, but she had already left.

Sighing heavily, Setsuka exited the studio, taking a sip of her soda. It was an unusually day that might spoil the mood of most people. A girl like Setsu could appreciate a day like this, however and took it all in, gliding down the street. As she walked, there were several eyes that fell on her. Nii-san and Setsu had to deal with things like that every day, so she didn't mind much. Of course, people would take notice of somebody wearing what she was. Setsu looked down for a moment at her corseted top, knee-high boots, and super-short skirt that Cain disapproved of so greatly. It made her smile for a second, remembering the look of discomfort on his face.

Setsu had reached a crossing almost a block away from the store and stopped when she felt something was very, very wrong. Kyoko's little demon had poked out of her head, giving a familiar signal. Suddenly her mind was overcome with memories from the day outside of the bath and then again in the forest. Her body completely froze over. She was sure of it: that Beagle was close. This revelation came too late, though, as a hand appeared and covered her mouth, dragging her into the alley she had been standing by. Kyoko let out a muffled scream, but soon felt extremely tired and lost consciousness as the chloroform took effect.


	2. Chapter 2: Awakening

**Edit* WARNING: This chapter is very dark and contains themes of rape. If you find the material disturbing, I have marked the ending of Ren's part. Feel free to skip past Kyoko's part to the third chapter. You won't miss anything, just the details. Please be sensitive about the subject in your reviews.**

* * *

><p>Cain sat absent-mindedly, listening to the director's words of praise about his performance. His dark eyes scanned him as he spoke on and on about possible scene changes to center around BJ and maybe even adding in significant dialogue for his character. Cain didn't care in the least. He wasn't here in order to improve his career or to raise his status as an actor. This was a personal battle between Tsuruga Ren and Kuon. If he didn't win this battle, not only would he lose Ren, but he would never be able to allow himself to love Kyoko.<p>

Just the thought of her name made him feel as though he had new strength. There was a light in the darkness of his heart. It was the only thing keeping him from completely dissolving into his former self. When he was with Kyoko, it was as if his sins were cleansed and he could truly be the man he wanted to be. The blood of his past was slowly drowning him, covering every inch of his being. Without her...

"Director!" The meeting was interrupted abruptly when Murasame broke in. He was panting and sweating profusely, a look of desperation and fear in his eyes. "What is it, Murasame?" The director asked, standing. He was visibly worried at the sight of his actor looking so helpless. "Setsuka...she's gone" He managed to say between his heaving. "Kyoko?" Ren felt his heart go into overdrive. He shot out of his chair and approached Murasame, hanging onto every word.

Murasame began to explain, "She shot soda on me and walked off down the street, I followed her and saw some guy grab her and knock her out. I tried to chase after them but he was already gone"

Cain felt the rage boiling inside of him. The familiar feeling of a demon being unleashed was beginning to consume him, just like that day when he confronted the gang who came so close to hurting Kyoko. But she wasn't here this time to save him from his demons. He reached out and grabbed Murasame's shirt roughly. "Who...was it." He demanded, slowly, deliberately. Normally, his fellow actor would have objected or showed some hint of defiance in the face of such violent behavior. However, Cain's eyes were wild and the fist clenching his shirt shook with fury, daring him to object. "I-I don't know" Murasame stammered, "A weird guy with silver hair. He looked a lot like those guys in that popular rock band...Vie Ghoul"

Without a word, Cain shoved Murasame aside and rushed off. He could already feel it. That light that radiated such warmth was disappearing...and soon nothing would be left but darkness.

* * *

><p>"Tsuruga-san!" Kyoko called out. Though she could see nothing, she could feel his presence there. She ran through the darkness wildly, though not quite sure why. It felt as if she didn't find him soon, he would be gone. Heart pounding, legs flying, Kyoko searched frantically for any sign of the man she so cared for. After many strenuous moments of pursuit, she finally found his figure, slouched on the ground, weak and downcast. With a sigh of relief she walked towards him slowly. "What are you doing here...?" Kyoko heard herself ask. She then smiled warmly, reaching out a hand. He looked up at her with a pained expression and reached for her outstretched hand. However, as soon as her fingertips touched his, Ren's fingers began to dissipate. His arms, legs, torso, all began to fade into the darkness. Horrified at what was happening, she could only watch while he disappeared. The last thing Kyoko saw was his face, which had a surprisingly calm look of submission. "No!" She cried out. "Fight back! Tsuruga-san!"<p>

Kyoko came to, taking in her new surroundings bit by bit. Through her blurred vision, she could make out the shapes and colors of a sinister room. The walls were stained a deep crimson red and gothic-style decorations covered the room. As her eyes focused and Kyoko became more aware, she realized she was laying a a large bed with similar looking crimson and black sheets. Confused, Kyoko tried to remember where she was and when she had fallen asleep. She had her brow furrowed in thought, when one of her spirits hissed menacingly and a familiar chill went down her spine. All of a sudden she remembered everything as the sinister figure of Reino entered the room.

Kyoko tried to get up from the bed, but she realized she was constricted tightly by her arms and legs. Reino had bound her hands to the headboard above her with a black rope that rubbed unforgivably against her skin. Her legs were tied in a similar fashion, preventing her from kicking. "Let me go, you stupid Beagle!" Kyoko cried out, fear building. She pulled against the ropes that bound her wrists and ankles, to no avail. She tried willing her small friends to help her, but even they were cowering in a corner in the far recesses of her mind.

He merely gave a faint smirk that made Kyoko shudder. "That's not possible. I have something important to tell you. And I'll make sure you listen this time." Reino replied. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a lighter, swiftly flipping it open.

"Go ahead and burn me. I've felt much worse pain!" Kyoko said with much bravado. Even so, she continued trying to writhe her wrists free from their bindings.

Reino raised his eyebrows at her statement in amusement, still holding the lighter. However, rather than attacking her with it, he grabbed a candle from the end table and lit it and a few others, as well as some incense. Kyoko watched with a confused look on her face until he finished and gave her a sideways glance. She froze, not quite sure what was coming next.

"I know very well the type of pain you've felt." He said finally. In one swift movement Reino moved from where he stood to the bed. Kyoko felt the fear building within her as he positioned himself above her, looming over his prey. Previously struggling, she went still when he leaned down over her , allowing his silver hair to brush across her face. "I'm going to give you a much deeper scar than any flame could create." He whispered into her ear.

Kyoko's eyes widened in fear as his tongue trailed down her neck, leaving a feeling as cold as ice, making his intentions clear. The hair on her skin stood on end when she realized what he was planning to do. "Why are you doing this?" She asked, barely audible.

Reino paused at the hollow of her neck and looked at her with a serious expression. "I've never met a living woman that makes me feel this way. You have an inner darkness that surpasses even that of myself. Ever since you showed it to me, I've been determined to make you mine." He replied and took a breath before continuing,"However, you're more innocent than I thought. You've been completely oblivious to my advances. But I'm going to make sure I'm clear this time: You are mine, Kyoko Mogami. I will consume your heart and after today you will think of nobody but me." Confused by this, the words were still racing through her head, trying to make sense. He had feelings for her? Why would he possibly, if Shotaro wasn't even on his radar anymore? Kyoko couldn't think. She was overcome with tremors when she felt his hand creep its way up her thigh and hike up the short skirt Setsu had been so set on wearing. Suddenly, she wished she had listened to Tsuruga-san, or rather, Cain, when he insisted on her wearing pants.

Grasping at the thought of her mentor, she remembered how terrified Reino was upon last meeting him. It was his one weakness! "T-Tsuruga Ren..." Kyoko stammered, but mustered a firm tone "He will find me." At this, her attacker paused for a moment, his violet eyes seeming to contemplate the consequences. For a moment, she thought it had worked. He would let her go now and this incident would never be mentioned again. She almost cried in relief. However, his expression quickly calmed and he reached into his pocket, pulling out a crimson switchblade and flipping it open.

"I'm no longer scared of Tsuruga ren. Do you know why, Kyoko?" He asked, bringing the blade of his knife close to her neck. "Because I love you." With that, Reino let the blade tear through the lace on her top, piece by piece, leaving her more and more exposed. Kyoko cried out in protest, knowing that soon her top would be completely gone and she would become vulnerable. "If I can make that man become consumed by darkness..." He began, continuing to expose more of her flesh as his knife ripped through her material "It will be impossible for him to be with you."

Her eyes widened at the thought of becoming a tool to hurt the man she admired. Suddenly everything he had said made sense. This was a confession. This despicable, revolting, cold-hearted Beagle had confessed his love for her. Not only that, but he intended to use her to hurt Tsuruga, whom she cared about deeply. She remembered her dream, watching Tsuruga-san dissipate into the darkness. The painful expression he bore. Kyoko couldn't let that happen, no matter what. She had to do something or at least try to stop this.

"You're incapable of love!" She cried out angrily, thrashing wildly against him and the ropes. Kyoko pulled against them until her wrists were raw. Her chest scraped against the blade of his knife, cutting her deeply and causing blood to seep through and stain her ripped corset. Even so, she ignored it and continued to pull against the ropes, letting adrenaline take over until her wrists began to bleed as well. Reino merely watched her with a look of amusement, towering patiently over her as she tired herself. This went on for several minutes until she could hardly move anymore. Kyoko had never felt so completely helpless in her life.

Reino continued to smirk as he watched her exhausted body continue to pull weakly against the ropes. She wasn't the type to give up easily and he knew that. "You are my prey and there is no escape. All you've done is make yourself even more appealing." He said, leaning over her and running his tongue along the scar on her chest that continued to seep blood. Knowing his words to be true, Kyoko finally accepted that there was no way to escape this. She was overcome with guilt, remembering her promise to Ren to protect her purity after Shotaro had stolen her first kiss. She had lowered her guard enough for this dispicable man to snatch her up like it was nothing.

Tears fell from Kyoko's golden eyes and she went limp as Reino ripped through the last of the lace holding her top together. He thrust it open and began hungrily assaulting her body like a starving wolf who had gotten ahold of a tasty morsel. Red marks had appeared all over her breasts where those disgusting lips had layed waste. She didn't care anymore. Kyoko had convinced herself that this was her punishment for breaking her promise to Tsuruga-san. For being stupid and leaving herself wide open to his attacks.

"It isn't fun if the prey doesn't fight for its life." Reino said, dragging his nails across her stomach. Kyoko didn't respond and merely blankly gazed into space. Not to be ignored, he grabbed her chin and brought her lips to his. Kyoko tried not to notice as he invaded her mouth in a deep, passionate kiss. She refused to give him the satisfaction of any reaction. After what seemed like hours, he released her, giving into her stubbornness. "Alright then" Reino conceded. For a moment, she had a sliver of hope that he might have given up. However, a determined, evil look appeared on his face that filled Kyoko with terror as he whispered, "I'm going to make you scream, little rabbit"

He reached down and hiked up the black mini skirt that she had worn as Setsu. "No, wait!" Kyoko cried out, "Stop it!" She bucked her hips, attempting to writhe away as the Beagle took out his knife once again, bringing it to the lace straps of Setsu's underwear. Without hesitation, he ripped through the flimsy fabric and allowed it to fall away. Completely exposed and vulnerable, Kyoko sobbed, knowing what was coming next. The evil look in his eyes as he positioned himself over her, kissing her deeply once again, told everything.

"That's right, cry for me. Let memories of me fill your mind forever." He said finally, using his thumb to wipe away her gathering tears. Through all of this, he had somehow managed to release his member and press against Kyoko in the most terrifying of manners. "Please, don't. I'll give you anything." She begged, losing all sense of the strong, independent woman that she had worked so hard to become.

"I only want you", Reino replied and entered into her fiercly.

Kyoko screamed in pain as he invaded her, destroying every shred of innocence. The last thing she could remember was the look of demented satisfaction on Reino's face before Kyoko lost consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3: Pursuit

**This is a short chapter, sorry. I think the rest of them are going to be pretty short. I want to keep pumping out chapters and I feel like longer ones will slow the progress. But that should mean more updates more frequently, so enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ren stormed the streets of Tokyo, frantically searching for any trace of Vie Ghoul. He had been searching for hours and the only trace of Kyoko was a soda can from the machine on the set. The anxiety and adrenaline within his body continued to rise the more he pictured that stalker laying his hands on the woman he loved. As he continued to search for any leads, in his heart he felt that light that had once kept him grounded was gone, and there was nothing he could do to fight his overpowering demons. Ren was backed into a corner, and was poised to lash out like a furious lion who had been prodded for too long.<p>

Even so, he had even called Yashiro, who used his connections to find the band's schedule. However, when Ren soon discovered they weren't following it. He had checked numerous locations and even the agency, but none of them knew where the band was nor would they give any information. Though he had heard from witnesses that the Vie Ghoul tour bus had been in the area, it was impossible to know where it was at the moment. In a moment of total frustration, he flung a fist into the wall of a brick building with such force that the sickening thud rang throughout the block. He had been searching well into the night and Ren was at a loss for what to do.

Ren sank to the ground, letting his head fall into his palms, succumbing to the feeling of total defeat. The guilt was overwhelming him as he regretted ever letting that girl leave his side. He had promised that he would protect her not too long ago, when they were filming Dark Moon. And Kyoko had put his trust in him. Ren didn't want to imagine his life without her by his side. He didn't think he had the strength to fight what was inside him.

Just as Ren was about to give up all hope, his cell phone rang. The downtrodden man couldn't answer it quickly enough. "Yes, Yashiro-san?"

"Ren, they found her. She's at the hospital-"

The phone clattered to the ground before Yashiro could finish. All of a sudden it felt as if a weight was lifted. His body slumped in relief for a moment as he realized that his anchor was still here, keeping him grounded. However, the feeling didn't last for long as he recalled that she was being hospitalized. Ren hailed a taxi without a second thought. The look he gave the driver upon climbing in was one of murderous intent. "Get me to the hospital. Now."


	4. Chapter 4: Roles Reversed

**I would have finished this last night. I burnt the shit out of my left hand, however so I had to wait til the pain went away. And so, blisters on fingers, here is the fourth chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>"What's wrong, Kyoko?"<em>

Kyoko looked up from where she was sitting to see the face of her dear friend, Corn. He gazed down at her with concerned eyes, partially covered by his long blonde hair. _"I...I don't know..."_ She responded. Incredulously, Kyoko looked around at the familiar scene. The brook that she remembered was sparkling in the sunshine and all around the stream, flowers were in bloom. In the distance, birds could be heard chirping. It was her happy place, where she could let all of her troubles go.

_"So then...why are you crying? It's alright, you can tell me."_ Corn said and smiled at her warmly.

_"I'm not sure...I just feel...I feel dispicable. Like nobody could ever love me again."_

Her friend frowned for a moment and seemed to contemplate what she had said. Finally, he chuckled and rested a hand on her head. _"That's ridiculous. I love you."_

Kyoko's heart skipped a beat as he said those words. She felt as though her troubles had been lifted away. Who could have known it felt so wonderful to be loved? _"Hey Corn...guess what? I love you too!" _She replied, a bright grin appearing on her face. He smiled and they both laughed together in that place where nothing could touch them.

* * *

><p>"We found her in the alley where Murasame saw her last. She wasn't responding, just sitting there staring into space. We didn't know what to do, so we brought her here."<p>

Ren listened as the director explained everything that had happened. It was almost four in the morning and they stood in the hallway outside of the ER, waiting for the doctors to report on her condition. They were the only ones there since the rest of the cast dissipated as soon as Cain had arrived. With good reason. There were dark circles under his eyes from the hours he had spent searching, making him look especially intimidating. "Thank you, director." He managed to say.

"I think I should leave now. Take your time coming back to the set...I can see that you care about her a lot." The director said, patting Ren on the shoulder before leaving. Of course, it was written all over his face. The agony, worry, and guilt of having let somebody he loved slip away and succumb to some unknown trauma. Then again, it wasn't exactly unknown. Judging by his previous encounters with Reino, Ren could pretty much guess what had happened to Kyoko. All he was waiting for was the doctors to confirm it.

Sure enough, a woman with long black hair, wearing a medical coat made her way to where he stood. She was carrying a clipboard with the results from Kyoko's tests. She looked him up and down, taking in the threatening clothing he had worn as Cain Heel "I'm assuming you're her...significant other?" The woman asked. Ren nodded, not feeling as though it were a complete lie. "I see. You may want to sit down." The doctor advised. He refused however, and she took a deep breath before beginning.

"Upon examination, we found various marks, bruises, and tearing that are obvious signs of rape...Normally, we would advise you to file a police report immediately. However, any sign of DNA evidence has been washed away. We took several samples, but could find nothing. The man must have used a condom, or she was cleaned thoroughly" The woman explained, not daring to look up from her clipboard. She didn't have to look to feel the furious aura radiating off of Ren. His clenched fists shook as he attempted not to lose control.

"Also..." She began again, "Miss Mogami is still unresponsive. She seems to be in shock. Though I'm sure it is difficult, I was hoping that contact with somebody close to her would cause her respond."

Ren, more than anything wanted, no needed, to see Kyoko. But he wasn't quite sure if he could handle it. How would he even react? Reluctantly, he looked at the doctor and nodded. The woman opened the door to Kyoko's room and led him inside.

Kyoko was sitting upright in the bed limply, wearing a hospital gown. The blonde and pink Setsu wig was gone and her short, orange hair was disheveled. Her golden eyes gazed off into the distance, completely vacant, as if in a different world. As Ren approached the bed, he could make out the red splotches, scratches, and bite marks that covered Kyoko's exposed flesh. He wasn't prepared for such a sight, not that anyone could be.

"Mogami-san" He said softly.

She didn't respond. Her eyes continued to gaze listlessly in some misguided direction. It became obvious that her mind wasn't even there. His heart breaking, Ren reached out and grabbed her hand. His world was slipping away and he was desperate to get her back.

"Kyoko?"

With that, her head turned and she seemed to look at him, though seemingly through a haze.

"Kyoko...can you hear me?"

She blinked a few times before allowing her eyes to meet his. After a long pause, she smiled softly and responded, "Mhm...loud and clear"


	5. Chapter 5: Birth and Suppression

**Well finals are over at college. Sorry this chapter took so long. And just to make something clear, this will not be a Reino X Kyoko pairing. I find stories about girls ending up with rapists disgusting and I want to write a drama depicting the realistic results of nonconsentual sex. Rape is an issue that I care about deeply and I would never disrespect the victims of it by creating a situation where a sufferer turns to her assailant. I won't give away any information about future chapters, but I felt this needed to be said. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please continue to leave reviews and critiques! They keep me motivated to keep going :)**

* * *

><p>"<em>Kyoko"<em>

Who was that, softly calling her voice? Where was it from? Kyoko's dream seemed to melt away. The brook, the sun, and the sky all faded until only Corn was left. She turned toward the direction of his voice to see his face, wrenched in the most painful expression. Why was he calling her so sadly?

"Kyoko…can you hear me?"

The strangest thing happened as the face of Kyoko's fairy prince slowly changed form. Before she knew it, Kyoko was gazing into the eyes of Ren Tsuruga, still wearing the same pained expression. The look in his eyes made her heart break, like his life depended on her answering his question. "Mhm…" Kyoko responded, a smile growing on her face, "…loud and clear".

It took a moment for Kyoko to become conscious of her surroundings. Where was she? What had happened? As her hazy golden eyes came into focus, she tried to make sense of the room she was in. The bed, the white walls, the blue curtain surrounding her, all made it apparent she was in a hospital. But why?

She suddenly became aware that her hand was being held and looked down at it. It was completely enveloped in Tsuruga-san's own hands that radiated warmth and concern. Though, as she looked down, Kyoko noticed something wasn't quite right. Her wrists looked mutilated, a red ring of scars and scrapes encircling them. In a moment of realization, the world came crashing down on Kyoko. She remembered everything.

Her smile quickly faded and eyes widened as memories filled her mind of that man's disgusting lips, sharp fingers, and horrifying voice. Her heart raced and she began to sweat, becoming conscious of the full reality of what had happened.

"Tsuruga-san…" She whispered, "I'm so sorry!"

Kyoko looked back up at him with terrified, remorseful eyes that were quickly filling with tears. "I broke my promise…I couldn't protect my purity. I'm…I'm so stupid." Her tears continued to fall, adding to her shame of allowing herself to cry in front of the man she so respected. Even so, Kyoko didn't know how to stop them. She reached up and touched the wetness with her fingertips, at a loss for how to make them cease. The grip of the large hands encasing her own free one gripped her tightly. Kyoko was sure he was angry. He had to be furious and ashamed of her for allowing this to happen. Tears still falling, she closed her eyes and embraced herself for his harsh, scolding words.

However, they never came. Instead, Kyoko found herself surrounded by warmth. She was overcome with a feeling of serenity and safety. When she opened her eyes, Tsuruga-san had his arms around her, holding her tightly in a surprising embrace. Kyoko wasn't sure what to make of this. There was a long pause before he spoke quietly from his place next to her ear. "Don't ever feel stupid, Kyoko Mogami. I'm the one who broke my promise to protect you. I'm never letting you go again."

The chastising tone she had braced herself for was instead substituted with these heartfelt words. Sitting there in the hospital bed with this man embracing her, Kyoko felt something incredible happen. The final lock on her box released with an astounding "click", giving birth to a new emotion that hadn't been experienced yet. It poured itself out and cut through the bitterness so deeply rooted in its master. She had only gotten a taste, however, before it was put back into submission, overwhelmed by this sickening feeling within that wouldn't allow her to release it. These new demons holding it back with such vigor were different from the ones that arose from Shotaro. These were something much darker and demented that scared even Kyoko herself. As much as she wanted to give herself over to this new feeling and warmth, a darkness was preventing her from doing so, leaving her helpless to fight it. Feeling confused and despicable, Kyoko buried herself in the shoulder of Tsuruga Ren, her chest heaving with sobs that didn't seem to stop.


	6. Chapter 6: The morning after

Ren winced at the rays of sunshine that began to trickle through the hospital window. He sat still on the bed, his shoulder wet with tears and a sleeping Kyoko laying limply in his arms, utterly exhausted. Though completely unconscious, her breath still shook from the hours of sobbing that wracked her body. He ran a hand through her hair softly, while still holding her tightly. To be honest, he was afraid to let her go. Afraid of what he would do.

After being through so many emotions in such a short amount of time, he felt completely drained. It was as though he would become consumed as soon as he let her go. Kyoko was anchoring him to reality at the moment and the only thing keeping Ren from returning to the streets with murderous intent.

Even so, Ren knew he couldn't cling onto her forever. After several moments, he reluctantly moved away from her and laid the girl back against the pillow, careful not to disturb her sleep. Her eyes were swollen and red, hair disheveled, but she had never looked more beautiful to him. He was battling so many emotions, one of which was the euphoria of knowing she was here in front of him, alive and well.

He took a seat next to her bedside and held her hand, reluctant to let go. He was careful not to look at the scars on her wrists. Or the bite marks on her neck. Or the kiss marks that lay exposed as she slept. Despite all of this, it was too much and he felt a rage building. Ren began to find himself returning to that former mindset that was bent on vengeance, thirsting for spilt blood. The more he looked at her, the more he pictured that man and the horrible things he would do to him.

"Corn..." Kyoko murmured.

Ren snapped out of his violent thoughts to look up towards the sound of her voice, which had saved him from nearly dissipating completely. She was sleeping very deeply, most likely dreaming about her childhood. Well, their childhood. Upon this thought, Ren was brought back to that place at the stream by his summer home in Japan. The place where he had first met a kind-hearted, enthusiastic, and somewhat naive little girl who he shared the world with. He remembered the sun gazing down at them joyfully as they played. He remembered her tearful face as she cried over her tests. And he remembered her smiling face as she called his name. Not Tsuruga-san or Ren, but Kuon (or Corn as she pronounced it).

Thinking about all of this seemed to melt away the darkness in his heart. And much to his own amazement, a soft smile played across his lips. It seemed absurd for him to be able to do such a thing during a moment like this, but that was the magic of Kyoko. She was his ultimate talisman against the evil in his heart and as long as she was by his side, he had the confidence to fight it.

A few hours later, Ren was still in the same place, slouched in the chair by Kyoko's bed. His head rested on his hand as he leaned on the armrest, dozing lightly. Normally Ren Tsuruga would have been stressing about work, calling Yashiro and the director, rushing off to meet them for the shoot. But today, he was too exhausted to play the part of strictly responsible Ren. He was also much too tired to battle with the personality of the violent and troublesome Cain. No, today, he was merely Kuon. And all he cared about right now was being near his light.

The doctor walked in, glancing at the bed and realizing her patient was in a deep sleep. Ren stirred from his nap and looked up at the woman.

"It seems you were able to bring her out of her shock. That's great." She said, walking over to the bed. She looked at the machines next to the it for a short while before writing down some results. After a few minutes of this, she finally turned to Ren with an apprehensive look.

"Seeing as how the patient is doing well physically, we would like to release her in order to free up the bed. Will you be able to escort her home?"

Ren thought about this for a moment. He hadn't thought about returning her home. It didn't sit well with him at all. What would he do when she was out of his sight for so long? How would he protect her? What would he do? Ren sighed heavily and rubbed a temple with his hand while still grasping firmly to Kyoko. One thing was for sure, he wouldn't be able to let her go so easily. Reino was still out there and as long as she was away from him, there was nothing he could do to help her. After much contemplation, Ren looked up and replied.

"Yes. I'll take her home"


	7. Chapter 7: When Hell Froze Over

**Okay, first of all, WOW. I cannot believe it has been over six months since I last updated. I want to thank everybody that has been reading and commenting and for waiting so long. To be honest, I had completely forgotten about this story until last night when I had a dream that brought it all back. I can't tell you what it was, but at least I'm back and it gave me some inspiration. I would like to think that my writing has improved since last year as well, so I will be sure to make this a very long and enjoyable chapter for all of you that have been waiting.**

* * *

><p>What is that?<p>

Kyoko squinted her eyes against the brightness that was assaulting them. The sun was shining blindingly through the window next to her bed. It couldn't be morning already, could it? With a groan, she tossed the blanket over her head and rolled to her other side, only to become painfully aware of the aches that tormented her body.

Why did she hurt so badly?

Kyoko ran a hand slowly along her torso, up her other arm, and gradually to her face, finding soreness at nearly every inch. It wasn't until she pulled her hand away from her cheek that she remembered. Once again, in the dim lighting underneath her blanket, Kyoko caught sight of the hideous scars around her wrist and the memories came pouring back.

"Oh yeah..." She whispered, tracing the redness tenderly. How could she ever forget?

A lump rose in Kyoko's throat as her eyes began to burn. Oh no, not this again... Her exhausted diaphragm began to spasm in a manner that was all too familiar these days, breath heaving in short bursts. No, no, no. Kyoko grasped the blanket tightly, curling into a ball and using it to cover her face as she silently wept. She felt so weak and pathetic compared to her former self. Even when she was with Sho, Kyoko didn't hate herself this much. Losing her innocence was never supposed to feel like this, so cold and disgusting.

Kyoko just lay there for several minutes, letting everything out in one big heaping mess of self-loathing. The more she sobbed, the more she began to realize why even her muscles were sore. It was exhausting, mentally, emotionally, and physically to have sunk this low. It was so hard to continue like this, feeling everything so deeply. How long had she even been in bed for? Was it hours, days, weeks?

This was just too much. It was too hard to be an emotional wreck. It was too difficult to drown in self-pity. Regardless of what Ren or Sho or anybody else thought of her for what happened, Kyoko simply didn't have the energy to care anymore.

However, as soon as she thought this, a horrible feeling emerged from within her. It was the familiar sensation of twisted darkness that she had felt at the hospital while lying in Ren's embrace. His warmth had been enough to stave it off before, but now it was being released once again, with no defenses to hold it back. Kyoko felt it spread throughout her heart, emanating from the very core, chest becoming cold, like ice. Before long, her sobs had subsided, no longer fueled by despair.

Every emotion Kyoko possessed had dissipated, frozen in the depths of her heart.

Almost immediately her sobs subsided, leaving an eerie silence that resonated within her being. For the first time ever, she was completely numb. Free from the guilt, disgust, and pain of what happened. Kyoko let her body relax, leaving her cocoon to sprawl out across the bed. She had to take a minute to relish in the feeling.

Kyoko stared at the ceiling, searching the depths of her heart for any sign of life, but finding none. It was an empty, dull sensation. But it was better than the alternative.

For a moment, nothing really seemed to register to her. But as Kyoko's vacated eyes lazily drifted across the room, she realized something was different. Well, of course something was different. This wasn't even her room.

"This is..." She scanned the walls, the bed, even the blanket she was holding. "This is Tsuruga-san's room."

But, where was Tsuruga-san?

Wiping some leftover tears from her face, Kyoko moved off of the bed, slowly making her way to the door. However, she almost screamed catching sight of herself in the mirror on the vanity. Inching closer toward the ghastly figure that so shockingly resembled herself, Kyoko took it all in.

Her short hair was completely a mess, eyes immensely swollen, skin blotchy and unhealthily pale. Kyoko touched her fingers to her swollen face in disbelief. Had he seen her like that? No wonder she felt so disgusting. It took her a moment to register that she was no longer in a hospital gown, but in an oversized T-shirt and sleep pants. Her face flushed a deep red, thinking about whom they belonged to and how they had gotten on her body. However, her embarrassment quickly subsided once she remembered her youthful innocence was already gone. It seemed incredible that Kyoko even could be embarrassed over something like this after what had happened.

Kyoko finally allowed her golden eyes to tear away from the mirror and continued her trek to the door. Would Tsuruga Ren be here? She wondered why he had brought her here. After all, he had no responsibility to. Was it because she had broken her promise to him? Maybe he was angry after all, but didn't want to make her feel bad. Maybe he was planning on punishing her in one of his roundabout ways. Maybe he didn't trust her anymore to be on her own. That was probably it.

Taking a deep breath, Kyoko placed a hand on the door knob, mentally preparing herself before coming face to face with Tsuruga Ren. She would have to tell him this simply wasn't acceptable. That she needed to go home. Besides, she couldn't stand the thought of imposing on him like this or making him feel responsible for her. This was her own burden to carry.

However, before she could formulate what to say in her head, the door popped opened and a familiar face peered down at her with a surprised expression. Probably not as surprised as her own though. Shocked, Kyoko couldn't make words come out of her mouth. Apparently she wasn't prepared to talk to him yet. The silence didn't last for long though, as he started to speak.

"You don't have to force yourself. You've been asleep for a few days now."

Kyoko nearly shrieked in response.


End file.
